


kill me

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, chapter 72, what happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is animeotaku1996 and this is my theory for the ao no egg manga chapter 72 (: i hope you enjoy and make sure to leave a like and subscribe

yukio jumpoed off the fucking building and he waws scare. "im so fufkicng scard" he thinks then he freezes before he hits the ground with some kinda light around him

now, they freeze every month when a chapter ends and the next one isnt out yet. they freeze for an entire fucking montha nd they're always like "what the FUCK" because every time the new chapter comes out reality resumes and their memory is wiped of that month-long wait and so theyre alwaysa surprised. so they always have a month to think about hw stupid theyir last decision was. this is very promintentr with okumura-sensei here

now yuk io is contempating wahtever fucking light is around him as he is frozen in the air in a sprea-deagle positon. is it a bliue light and he has awakened? is it some fucking rainbow liht for no reaosn? is it no light at all ansd literaly just artistic depth or fog or whatever? we dont know bveacause its a) a fuckibg DRAWING and b) fucking BLACKAND WHITRE

and onw hes thinkig n"shit goddamn i,m such a Fuck idiot!!!!! my fucing Eyes wont save me theyre litearly organs to help me see!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he wants to cry but he cant cause he cant move.

and also rin is just stuck lookgin over his showuldfer and probably in, 13 days i think at the time of writing this, he will suddnely scream "YUUUUUKIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" amd jump out of the neatredst window and make a beeline for whatever disaster yukio just caused becauywse he has that weird telepathic conection thing

and erveryoens gonna die

**Author's Note:**

> what if yukio just dies and the series ends


End file.
